


HQ!! Kazaky

by fandom Haikyuu Captains 2020 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, High Heels, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/fandom%20Haikyuu%20Captains%202020
Summary: А в каком настроении сегодня ты? / Choose your fighter
Comments: 31
Kudos: 75
Collections: Haikyuu Captains визуал G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	HQ!! Kazaky

**Author's Note:**

> В качестве референса использован [постер](https://i.imgur.com/SYKh32m.png) танцевальной группы Kazaky. Во всем виноват [вот этот клип](https://youtu.be/JUheB5lnsA0).  
> The artwork references the following [poster](https://i.imgur.com/SYKh32m.png) of Kazaky dance boyband. This [music video](https://youtu.be/JUheB5lnsA0) is to blame for everything. 
> 
> Автора можно найти на [вконтакте](https://vk.com/zubergeil) и в [ твиттере](https://twitter.com/Zubergeil).  
> The artist can be found on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Zubergeil) and [vk](https://vk.com/zubergeil).


End file.
